nightbloomfandomcom-20200215-history
Alessia Angela Acqua
Alessia Angela Acqua is a 4th Level Intermediate Student currently attending Nightbloom Academy. Personality Alessia tells people what they want to hear. It's not that she has no backbone, or worries about upsetting others, its that she simply finds confrontation to be far too exhausting. The life of a Sizsatuz is a fast paced one indeed, and there simply isn't enough time to argue with others. Regardless of the situation, Alessia always agrees with whoever she is talking to, seemingly having no opinion of her own. She will always compliment someone, no matter how much she dislikes them, and never has a mean word to say--to someone's face. She will lavish you with affection and good will one moment, but then turn around and discuss how much she loathes you to someone else who may have it out for you. Obviously, she is a chronic liar. Alessia rarely tells the truth, since the truth is usually quite boring, and not what others want to hear. She will spin rather extravagant tales if she believes it will keep people interested in her story, or give them something to relate to. Her own past is a bit of a mystery to most people, since depending on the person she can tell wildly different stories. Despite how often she lies, she hates when people do it to her. She can detect lies quite easily after so many years of doing so herself, and becomes terribly insulted when people do not tell her the truth. On top of detecting lies, Alessia is just good at reading people in general. She detects slight changes in body language quite easily, and can always guess someone's mood just by small differences in stance, or tone. You can tell Alessia trusts you if she begins to show her real personality around you. Deep down, she is a touch sarcastic, and a little impatient. While not a mean girl, she does have quite a sharp tongue, which she isn't afraid to use on her friends. She loves to tease people, and the biggest sign that she likes you is that she isn't polite around you. Background Alessia tells a different story to everyone she meets. To some, she grew up in a wealthy and respectable family, to others she struggled all her life jsut to get by. It all depends on who she is with, and what she thinks is the story they're going to want to hear. In truth, Alessia's life has been...rather uneventful. She grew up with two older siblings, both who excelled at magic from a young age. They went to the academy and were star students. As a child, Alessia was quite jealous of them, and worried that she had no talents of her own. Her parents fawned over her older siblings, and Alessia became quite desperate for their approval. She began making up all sorts of fibs about herself, to impress her parents. She also never argued back to them, even when they were being unreasonable. She soon realized that other people responded favorably to this sort of behavior as well. It made her feel wanted, and loved, so she kept it up all her life. When her own magical abilities began to emerge, Alessia was quite disappointed. She wanted amazing abilities like her older siblings, and she felt like teleportation was...bland. She couldn't protect people with it! It didn't make her unique, or powerful...But magic was magic, and her parents shipped her off to the academy shortly after they found out about her powers. At school, Alessia remained the same. She felt like no one would ever be impressed with her magic, so she tried to stand out socially instead. She tried to get everyone's approval, because if she couldn't have their awe and respect, she could at least trick them into liking her. Trivia * She has no patience for humans, and finds them to be quite dull in comparison to other species. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Academy Students Category:Sizsatuz Category:Enable Llamas